


Chrome When It Shines

by sevenfists



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: Jensen liked Vancouver just fine, but it was nice to be filming in L.A. for a while, where he didn't have to run around in the rain for fifteen hours while his allergies acted up. It was so hot he could feel his brain cooking inside his skull, but at least he didn't have to deal with any skunks deciding to take up residence beneath the steps of his trailer. Jensen had definitely lost that particular turf battle.





	Chrome When It Shines

Jensen liked Vancouver just fine, but it was nice to be filming in L.A. for a while, where he didn't have to run around in the rain for fifteen hours while his allergies acted up. It was so hot he could feel his brain cooking inside his skull, but at least he didn't have to deal with any skunks deciding to take up residence beneath the steps of his trailer. Jensen had definitely lost that particular turf battle.

He was taking it easy, working all day and then sitting in his backyard in the evenings, cozied up to a citronella candle and a few bottles of beer. It was soothing. He was getting in touch with his inner Zen state, or whatever. Communing with the deer that came to nibble on the bushes.

Truth was, he was bored out of his mind.

So it was _almost_ a relief when Jared showed up at the set unannounced, charmed the pants off every single crew member, and lounged around catcalling Jensen until they wrapped. But not quite.

Jensen didn't spot Jared right away, but when he did, he went hot all over, a full-body flush. The last time he'd seen Jared was at the upfronts, and that night ended with the two of them humping desperately in a hotel bathroom, Jensen's hand down the back of Jared's pants, Jared's tongue sliding into Jensen's mouth in a way that Jensen was still thinking about when he jerked off, even weeks later.

They hadn't spoken since. Jensen didn't know what the deal was, wasn't sure what to think. Okay, so it wasn't like he'd made any effort to talk to Jared about it. And then he'd come out to L.A. to hide. He was bad at interpersonal relationships; it wasn't a secret.

The director finally called it quits for the day, and Jensen went stomping over to the chair Jared was sprawled out in. "This town ain't big enough for the both of us," he said, crossing his arms and glaring, doing his best to look intimidating.

Jared tossed his head back and laughed, all long neck and white teeth, and Jensen couldn't stop staring. "We can have a gun duel at sunset if you want to," Jared said. He stood up and hauled Jensen into a bear hug. "You been tryin' to avoid me, asshole?"

"Naw," Jensen said, pulling away, "just, you know, filming, and—"

"It's fine, man," Jared said. "I've been busy too, Sandy's fixin' up her place."

"Where's she at?" Jensen asked. He started walking toward the makeup trailer, Jared trailing along behind him.

Jared shrugged. "Looking at paint or something. Beats me. She told me I was annoyin' the hell outta her and if I didn't leave her alone for a couple of hours, I'd never get laid again."

"So you came to annoy me," Jensen said wryly, and Jared cuffed him upside the head. So they were both in denial, apparently. Jensen didn't mind—he was fine with not talking about it.

Jared followed him right into makeup and parked his ass in the next chair over while the makeup girl got rid of Jensen's wig and fake piercings. "I like the lip ring," Jared said. "Your mama would freak."

"There's a reason she doesn't know about it," Jensen said.

"Huh," Jared said. "You should get a piercing."

"Uh, _no_ ," Jensen said, rolling his eyes. The makeup girl tugged too hard on one of the piercings and he yelped.

"No, come on," Jared said, obviously warming up to the idea. "It'll be great. A souvenir of your time as a punk rocker. You know, shock the grandkids or whatever."

"Okay," Jensen said. Hell, he'd been thinking about it for a while, might as well do it now and unsettle Jared a little. Get some revenge.

"Okay?" Jared repeated dumbly.

"Yeah," Jensen said. "Let's do it. You got your truck here? My car's been makin' weird noises, I need to take it in."

Jared blinked a few times, looking a little shell-shocked. "I, yeah. It's across the street."

"All right," Jensen said, and grinned.

The makeup girl finished up and smacked Jensen on the shoulder. "Get outta here," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Lucy," Jensen said, and kissed her on the cheek. She swatted at him disdainfully.

"So where are we going," Jared asked, once they were in the truck.

"You'll see," Jensen said. "Turn left at the first light."

Jensen directed him to the tattoo parlor where Chris had gotten that ill-fated tongue piercing a few years back. It was little hole-in-the-wall joint in a part of L.A. that he'd bet good money Jared hadn't even known _existed_.

"Dude, I don't wanna know how you found out about this place," Jared said.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't have told you anyway," Jensen said, and got out of the truck.

They went inside. Nothing had changed—it was still dim, grimy, the walls covered with tribal masks and drawings of tattoos and random crap Jensen couldn't identify. Jared stood around shuffling his feet while Jensen talked to the owner, Ed, a big beefy guy with tattoos all over his shaved head.

"If you'd come with me," Ed said, and they followed him into the back of the store.

Jensen stripped off his t-shirt and settled into the reclining chair. He could feel Jared's eyes on him and it took every ounce of his willpower to keep from squirming around. The cheap plastic covering the chair was cold against his back. He stared up at the light fixture while Ed fiddled around with the autoclave.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Jared asked, smirking and leaning against the wall, all three miles of him.

"I think I'll be okay," Jensen said. Ed wiped down his chest with rubbing alcohol or something, and then Jensen clenched his jaw as Ed put a metal barbell through his right nipple.

"Y'okay?" Ed asked, and when Jensen nodded, did the second piercing.

"It doesn't hurt?" Jared asked, and his voice was _shot_ , the same sort of ragged it had been when he was busy rubbing his cock against Jensen's hip.

Jensen swallowed. "It's fine," he said.

Ed gave him the whole after-care rundown, but Jensen tuned out completely, just made the appropriate noises now and then. His attention was focused on Jared: the slow movement of Jared's eyes over Jensen's bare chest, the way Jared chewed on his lower lip. Jensen shifted on the chair. His nipples were burning, a slow and building heat. When he put his shirt back on, the fabric rubbed against him, and he did squirm then, something in his belly clenching up.

Jared didn't say anything until they were out in the parking lot. "Can I look at them?" he asked, curling a hand around the back of Jensen's neck.

Jensen cleared his throat. "I, yeah," he said. "Yeah."

"Good," Jared murmured, and pressed Jensen back against the truck.

Jensen's fingers scraped against the metal, curled around the door handle. He bit down hard on his tongue as Jared lifted up his t-shirt, running his hands over Jensen's belly and up to trace around his nipples.

"Careful," Jensen warned.

"Yeah," Jared said. He stepped closer, legs bracketing one of Jensen's thighs, and Jensen rocked against him helplessly, hips moving without conscious thought. It was too—he was letting Jared Padalecki play with his nipples in a parking lot at dusk, and Jensen thought he might die or come in his pants or something equally embarrassing.

His nipples felt swollen, enormous. Jared leaned down and licked carefully at the left one, curling his tongue around the metal, and Jensen would never admit to the noise that he made then. Heat shot through his body. His hips jerked. It hurt and it felt amazing. He took his hands off the side of the truck and grabbed at Jared's hair.

"Settle down," Jared said, lips moving against Jensen's skin.

"Fuck you," Jensen gasped, and then Jared tugged gently on the barbell with his teeth, and Jensen's head slammed back against the window. He was coming apart at the seams, melting down, boiling over—something volcanic and over-the-top.

Jared made a low noise and tugged again, a little harder, and Jensen bucked his hips against Jared's thigh and came.

Jared pulled back, laughing, while Jensen was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to him. He scrubbed a hand across his face, worked his jaw. "Shut up," he told Jared.

"No," Jared said, and he leaned in and kissed the corner of Jensen's mouth, sweet and fleeting. "C'mon," he said.

"Where are we goin'?" Jensen asked, and licked his lips. He felt dazed and more than a little confused. He needed a beer and a long shower, and roughly fourteen hours of sleep.

"Sandy's house," Jared said. "She's gonna want to see your piercings."  



End file.
